Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Description Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs The Dragon King's Son! Out of the billions of fights with Akihiro, this might be the hardest to determine! Can Akihiro destroy the Soul Gem, or will Sayaka's abilities be too much for the Dragon Prince?! Interlude Wiz: Heroes and heroines. They always save the day. Boomstick: And these two protagonists beloved, very super, while also slightly underestimated. Wiz: Sayaka Miki, the blue-haired Magical Girl. And also ParaGoomba348's favourite character... Boomstick: And Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon King's son. He's also SuperSaiyan2Link's best OC! And yes, we're using him again... Ahem! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Sayaka Miki Wiz: Sayaka Miki was only fourteen years old when she and Madoka Kaname found themselves in a witch's labyrinth-'' Kyoko: Pfft, no one *crunch* cares about that! '''Boomstick: Get the hell out of here.' Wiz: ...Anyway, Sayaka went on witch hunts with Madoka and Mami Tomoe for a while, until Mami met a terrible fate and Sayaka decided to take on the responsibility of being a Magical Girl. Kyoko: Which she TOTALLY wasn't prepared for! *Crunch* Boomstick: *Sigh* Sayaka WASN'T prepared for it, as it turns out. You see that red-haired girl with the spear? Yeah, she almost killed Sayaka. Kyoko: Woulda done it too if that Homura chick hadn't stepped in. Wiz: But then Madoka threw Sayaka's Soul Gem off a bridge, and the horrible truth was discovered. You see, Magical Girls aren't normal humans. They're pretty much zombies. The Soul Gem is actually what the Magical Girl is. Boomstick: So... yeah. It's not like Kyoko would've really killed Sayaka anyway. Even if she did manage to land a fatal blow, Sayaka is capable of self-regeneration. All Magical Girls self-regenerate, but wounds that would take normal humans 3 months to recover from take her only seconds. Wiz: Just like other Magical Girls, Sayaka can move at superhuman speeds. She can run so fast that she leaves nothing but a blue blur behind, cut witches in half, and even create swords out of magic. Kyoko: The rookie's nothin' without her sword, though. Wiz: That's where you're wrong, Kyo- hey, get out of here! Anyway, that is not true. Sayaka's sword, like all Magical Girls' weapons not counting Homura's, is created by her magical energy. As such, if she is ever to lose her sword in the midst of combat, she can always just create a new one. Boomstick: She's also really, really good at aiming. Kyoko: What? It was sheer luck that she hit the tip of my spear with the tip of her sword. Wiz: As much as I'd like to believe it, two completely random points moving simultaneously and hitting each other straight on is nigh-impossible without some sort of aiming mechanic. So, Sayaka's aim, just like her speed and durability, is pretty much superhuman. Boomstick: And then there's her reflexes! Even though Kyoko is faster by a decent margin, Sayaka was able to hold her own against the obviously-stronger redhead. Kyoko: Pfft, I was just going easy. Boomstick: I dunno, you seemed very dedicated to killing her and yet she managed to survive against you. Wiz: Despite being the weakest Magical Girl, Sayaka is hardly incapable. She has killed countless witches, her Soul Gem has survived falling from a bridge to a truck, and she managed to hold her own against Kyoko. And she's ParaGoomba348's favorite character. Kyoko: *Spits out water* WHAT?! I THOUGHT I WAS HIS FAVORITE CHARACTER! Boomstick: But if anything's holding Sayaka back, it's her darn stubbornness. Even when Kyoko and Madoka were trying to be supportive, she turned them down and acted on her own and eventually went insane. Then she transformed into the witch Oktavia von Seckendorff. Wiz: You see, a witch is created when a Soul Gem becomes tainted with darkness. Because she didn't allow her Gem to be exposed to Grief Seeds for a while, her Soul Gem became a Grief Seed and she became a witch. Despite the fact that this witch SHOULD be weaker than the other Magical Girls, she managed to keep them at bay until Kyoko was forced to pull her suicide attack and kill herself along with Oktavia. Kyoko: Let's not talk about this. Boomstick: Even without Oktavia von whatever, Sayaka is held back by other things. She's not too good at sword-throwing despite her aim, and she doesn't always listen to reason. Kyoko: She's screwed. Wiz: But don't underestimate Sayaka just yet. She is more than capable of taking the battle for herself. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro has a load of abilities with his sword. Flame Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot energy. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Fight! (Cues Twilight Princess Sacred Grove Theme http://youtu.be/nIionSi7iUM ) Akihiro and Sakura are sitting down, watching TV in Akihiro's room. Akihiro: Pass the chips. Sakura: Here. Sakura gave Akihiro the bag of chips. Akihiro: Man, I love this movie! A news report interrupted the movie. Sakura groaned. Reporter: Word just in, a strange magic using girl is wandering the streets alone. We caution you to stay indoors at all times, and leave her capture to us. She has bright blue hair and blue eyes, so watch out. Akihiro: Like I'd staying inside. Pfft, c'mon Sakura. Sakura: No way! I saw you die once, and I'm not gonna see you die again. Plus, I like this movie. Akihiro: Gee, thanks. Akihiro left the Dragon Kingdom, than headed towards the streets of the nearest city. Akihiro: Blue haired girl... Blue haired- Aha! Akihiro saw Sayaka standing there in her fighting position, facing 5 police men. Akihiro walked up to the police, kicking them and knocking them out. Sayaka: Thanks, but I didn't need help. Akihiro: Whatever, magic girl. Sayaka: It's Magical Girl. Akihiro: Right... Okay... Anyways. I'm kinda sorta gonna need to kill you... Sayaka: How gentleman like. Akihiro: Hey, I'm not a big fan of hurting girls, but if people were told to stay away from you, this is what I've gotta do! Sayaka: ... Akihiro got into his fighting position. Akihiro: One more thing. Sayaka: What? Akihiro: I'm Akihiro Dragoscale. Nice to meet you. Sayaka: I'm Sayaka Miki... Akihiro: Okay! Let's go! Akihiro pulled out Ryū Ken. Sayaka pulled out her sword, turning into her Magical Girl form. Akihiro: Okay, Sailor Moon. Fighting time! Sayaka: Ugh... Fight! (Cues Muse-Madness instrumental) Sayaka and Akihiro exchanged blows. Akihiro and Sayaka got into a sword struggle. Havin the upper hand in strength, Akihiro won the sword struggle, pushing Sayaka back and slashing her chest. Akihiro smirked, pointing his sword at her. Akihiro: Show me what you've got. Sayaka threw her sword, hitting the tip of Ryū Ken. Akihiro: Huh... Good accuracy! But now you don't have a sword! Akihiro picked up Sayaka's sword, and was about to whack her with it. Unfortunately for the Dragon Prince, Sayaka had the sword disappear. Sayaka made another sword. Sayaka rushed at Akihiro with amazing speed, but Akihiro dodged. Akihiro: One thing I should tell you... My reflexes are insane! Sayaka: Same here. The two got into yet another sword struggle. Akihiro was about to win, but Sayaka made another sword, stabbing Akihiro's side. Sayaka jumped backwards. The sword in Akihiro's side disappeared. Sayaka slashed her sword at Akihiro, but Akihiro slashed the sword in half. Sayaka stood in awe just a millisecond too late, and her arm was cut off. Akihiro: Looks like I'm winning! Sayaka's arm grew back. Akihiro: Oooooor not... Sayaka slashed Akihiro, followed up by a kick. Akihiro fell to the ground. Sayaka stabbed downwards, but Akihiro rolled to the side. Akihiro jumped back up. Sayaka fled backwards. Akihiro: No running! Dragon Beam! The beam headed towards Sayaka, back she jumped light to dodge. Sayaka turned around. Sayaka: ... You're not too bad. Akihiro: You're not bad yourself! Flame Wave! Akihiro shot a wave of flames at Sayaka. Sayaka jumped over the wave, then slashed at Akihiro. Akihiro dodged, then swung Ryū Ken. Sayaka was decapitated! Akihiro: Not too shabby! ...Gross.. Akihiro gave one final look at Sayaka's presumingly dead body, then he trudged away. Sayaka: Don't underestimate me. Akihiro: What! I thought the head was her weak spot... It is for all humans... But maybe she isn't human. Maybe she's a ''ZOMBIE! Akihiro turned back around, scanning for a weak spot. Sayaka: Having trouble, Akihiro? Akihiro: Nah! I'm fine! I chopped off her arm, it grew back... I chopped off head, it grew back. Maybe she just can't die... But I have to keep trying! Akihiro rushed towards Sayaka, sword barred. He stabbed her heart, hitting the side of her Soul Gem. Sayaka: Agh! Her heart grew back, as well as the skin over it. Akihiro jumped backwards. Akihiro: Her heart isn't her weak spot either! But, why'd she scream... Hm... Gotta try something else! Flare Spin! Akihiro spun around, shooting a fiery shock wave out. Sayaka rolled under it, then grabbed Ryū Ken. Sayaka whipped Ryū Ken far away. Sayaka: I might actually win now! Akihiro: Think again. Ryū Ken. ''Hey, that rhymed! The sword appeared back in Akihiro's hands, and he slashed Sayaka's midsection. Sayaka stumbled back a bit, but she kept her balance. Sayaka threw her sword, catching Akihiro by surprise, and piercing his stomach. Akihiro: Ow! No fair. Sayaka: It's very fair, actually! While Sayaka was close, Akihiro spun around, using Energy Twirl. Sayaka was hit, and she flew backwards. Sayaka stood up. Akihiro: You don't look so good... (Cues Zelda Majora's Mask final hours theme http://youtu.be/knLCbS02T1Y ) Sayaka fell to her knees, and her Soul Gem started turning black. Sayaka: Why do I keep entering fights? I can't win them! I can't... Ever... I'll never, ever win... Akihiro: Your necklace is... Uh... Sayaka? Are you okay? Sayaka? Hello? Sayaka threw her sword at Akihiro, but it was deflected. Sayaka's Soul Gem turned into a Grief Seed, and Sayaka transformed into Oktavia von Seckendorff. (Majora's Mask Final Hours fades out. A Link to the Past Ganon theme begins http://youtu.be/0cSXB94AjYY ) Akihiro: Holy sh*t! What the f*ck is that?! Sayaka ripped off a piece of the ground and threw it at Akihiro. Akihiro jumped onto the ground, than jumped at Oktavia, ready to kill her. Oktavia screamed, making an explosion where Akihiro was. Akihiro was hit mid air, and he fell onto the ground. Akihiro: I should stop it with these fights.... Oktavia ripped off more of the ground, crushing Akihiro with it. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Holy crap, that was awesome! Explain it, Wizard! Wiz: That was a very close match, and just had to come down to a draw. Akihiro and Sayaka are almost equal. Akihiro is greater in power, but Sayaka makes up for it with her speed. Both have great reflexes, vast knowledge of swords, and both know how to dodge many attacks. Sayaka would've lost if it weren't for her regeneration. Boomstick: Akihiro and Sayaka were crushed in defeat! But mostly Akihiro, because he was literally crushed... Wiz: The winner is, Oktavio von Seckendorff... Again. Who do you want to win? Akihiro! Sayaka! I like both! Who do you think is gonna win? Sayaka Akihiro Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:The Dragon King's Son vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015